


Helping out

by Mountiantrails



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Galvatron mention, Swearing, Thief in the Night, based on season 3 ep 10, starscream mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mountiantrails/pseuds/Mountiantrails
Summary: Octane stumbles upon Trypticon after he goes missing during a fight with Metroplex.Also although its based on the G1 episode, it doesn't follow it aside from the general premise of Octane helping Trypticon, also some lore stuff is different(tags tba, might be violence or death later on.)
Relationships: None
Kudos: 3





	1. Search

Octane had heard about Trypticons disappearance.

He usually liked to stay out of trouble, because trouble usually meant a very angry Galvatron. But, this time, he didn't think Galvatron would be that angry if he knew Octane found Trypticon and helped him out. He was sure Galvatron would still be angry, but not in the getting shot way, more like in the getting punched way. Octane didn't tell him or anyone else where he was going, or what he was doing. Octane flew low, close to the surface of the water, almost touching it, his wings casting a shadow along the waves, he felt free, safe. But the sea wasn't exactly the safest place, especially when an autobot or Galvatron could show up out of nowhere and start shooting. Although, that seemed a little unreasonable, seeing as even if they were looking for Trypticon, they probably would take a different path then the one Octane was taking. He was heading to Dinobot island, he had searched the area underwater where Trypticon was last seen extensively, and had seen giant footsteps leading towards the open sea, assuming if Trypticon was going anywhere it was Dinobot island. He was flying in from the west, he had followed the beachline a distance before heading across the sea so he wouldn’t end up running into some autobot or decepticon.

Octane sped up a bit, he couldn't see the island, but he knew where it was. Starscream had told Octane about the island before he died at the hands of Galvatron. Starscream had gone there with Megatron, and did some crystal energy taking thing like they usually did. Starscream had pointed the island out on the map, and Octane was planning to visit eventually, he'd always wanted to see living dinosaurs. He didn't know whether or not anyone knew where Trypticon was since Galvatron hadn't mentioned him since Trypticon was defeated by Metroplex, neither had Galvatrons minions- not the decepticons, but the two purple guys, and the other purple guys who all looked the same. He knew their names, but he didn't like them enough to call them it. He felt as if he was getting close, he had calculated the distance it would take beforehand to get there and this felt about right. He lifted from his position above the water, ascending quickly upwards, and stopped once he was about fifty feet in the air. Then he saw it, a speck in the distance that must be dinobot island, seeing as nothing else was around the island according to the map. He sped up, going as fast as a passenger plane could manage, the island quickly became bigger. Honestly, he assumed the island would be smaller. The features of the island became more clear, he saw a volcano and many trees, which was all he could really describe. He descended as the island grew ever closer, he could make out the sand on the beach, he slowed his pace and readied his landing gear, trying to find a clear stretch of land on the sand he could land in. He swerved, following the coast until the sand became wider and longer, he tilted himself so he was facing the ground, and made a quick descendsent to the sand, tilting upwards once he got closer to the ground, his wheels made harsh contact with the sand, as it was not exactly the best runway. He bumpily rolled across the sand, before halting himself and changing to his robot mode. He shook what sand he could out of his system, he could feel that there was still sand in his system in places not easily shaken out of. He grumbled, and turned his head towards the land next to him. In front of him stood a row of trees, sitting among the wild grass. He pushed his way into the forest. 

It wasn't much different than any other forest, except maybe different trees. Before he arrived, he was assuming it would look at least a bit more different, but earth pretty much looked the same everywhere- sand, trees, snow, water. It all looked the same but some colors were different and some trees had different leaves. He walked further into the forest, taking in his surroundings. It wasn’t often he was on his own, even if he was doing something minor he’d usually have another con with him. He continued into the forest, listening to the strange sounds of the creatures in the forest, much different from any other forest he’d been in. As he headed deeper, he was hoping he'd reach the expanse Starscream had mentioned was on the island soon, and it was he'd most likely find Trypticon, as it might be the only place big enough for him to stand in. Maybe he could change to city mode in, but that was a stretch. Octane was starting to get tired of walking even though he hadn’t been walking for very long, a five minutes at most. Maybe he should just turn into tank mode and blast everything out of his path... But the dinobots could be here, or he could accidently agitate a big dino, and that was the last thing he wanted to deal with right now. He trudged on, growing more annoyed at his predicament by the second, he didn’t even know why he wanted to find Trypticon at this point, was it to gain something? Or just for the sake of it? Already agitated by all the walking, he decided to put it off his mind until he found Trypticon- if he found Trypticon, that is. He came across a bunch of very tall grass, he pushed his way into it, wondering why he hadn’t encountered anything so far, maybe it was because he was a big, scary metal creature to them. He thought back to Galvatron, and what might be waiting for him if he couldn’t explain what he was doing properly. Getting shot? Exiled? He guessed the latter, but couldn’t help thinking it might be worse… He knew Galvatron was willing to kill his subordinates if they stepped to far out of line. Was what he was doing overstepping that boundary? He shook his head, I shouldn’t think like this, I should focus on the mission. He hadn’t been paying much attention to his surrounds, but it seemed the forest was leading uphill.

He had been walking for what felt like hours- when he heard a loud banging like noise, it would stop periodically, for about... 10 seconds, but then it would happen again, he could feel the ground shaking, he stopped in place, it would've knocked him off his feet if it was a bit stronger. He must be near! He was right, Trypticon was here, and he intended to get Trypticon off the island. He picked up his pace from an walk to a sprint, ignoring the fact he almost feel over every 10 seconds. He could see an opening in the trees, light seeped in and from what he could see, a plain was just beyond the trees. He broke out of the tree line and didn't had time to take in the expanse of the plain when something much more important was towering over the island. He could see Trypticon, just as he'd looked the last time he saw him, moving towards the plain from the other side of the island, the part that held a group of three volcanos. He had to get Trypticons attention somehow! Maybe he could wait for Trypticon to make his way here, or maybe... He could fly up there? But he wasn't so sure how much Trypticon would appreciate the equivalent to a fly buzzing around his head. As he pondered, the ground shook more violently. He shook his head, and saw that Trypticon had covered quite the distance in that time, and he wasn't too far from the plain. Without thinking much, Octane ran towards Trypticon, going as fast as his legs would take him. The shaking was growing even more violent, and Octane wasn't sure how much longer he could run without toppling fast first into the ground. Nonetheless, he was almost to Trypticon, glancing up he could see that he could see the bottom of Trypticons jaw and a bit of his head, he looked back down and kept running. then, the ground shook so violently, Octane was pratically launched into the air, he fell headfirst into the ground. 

He struggle to get up between the violent shakes, but managed to rise to his feet. Then he saw it, a giant, dark metal beam with purple here and there. If he didn't move, Octane was sure to be crushed. Trypticon started to slowly lift his leg. "TRYPTICON! STOP!" Was the best Octane could muster at the moment, too pertified by the idea of getting crushed to do much else. To his surprise, Trypticon stopped, and moved his head down, not seeming to see Octane. "WHAT SAY THAT?" Trypticons voice boomed from above, he couldn't tell wether Trypticon meant it to be intimidating or not, but it most certainly was. "m-ME!" Octane shouted as loudly as he could, backing away from Trypticons leg in an attempt to make himself more visible. Trypticons expression seemed to harden, but Octane couldn't really tell from this distance. Trypticon stared down at him for a moment, Octane wasn't sure if he was contemplating whether or not to crush him or what to say next, probably both. Trypticon tilted his head. "WHY LITTLE PURPLE HERE?" Octane shuddered, "I WANT TO HELP YOU. HELP YOU GET BETTER!" Trypticon was silent for a longer moment then last time. "WHAT MEAN?" Trypticon leaned forward slightly. Octane couldn't think of anything to say. "UH, YOU FOUGHT METROPLEX AND YOUR PROBABLY INJURED, I WANT TO GET YOU WHAT YOU NEED TO GET BETTER!" _shit, I hope I didn't make him angry._ Trypticon leaned in closer, lowering his head to the ground, although it was quite a distance from Octane so he had to run up to it. Trypticon tilted his head to look at Octane. "SHOW TRYPTICON." Octane was somewhat suprised, I mean, sure, he had no idea what Typticon was like, but he wasn't really expecting... Him to listen to Octane, or at least want his help. "Of course!" Octane stood there for a minute, trying to decide whether to turn into a tank or a plane. "GET ON" Trypticon said, Octane hadn't realized just how long he'd been standing there. Trypticon lowered his head to the ground, and Octane walked closer and grabbed hold, easily climbing onto the titans head. He postioned himself in the middle of the head. "Okay, lets go. Head towards that line of trees, I know a good place to help you." Trypticon lifted his head, And Octane gasped. Sure, he'd been high in the sky so many times, but this was different, the view from up there was amazing. He smiled. He didn't even know how to describe riding a gigantic dinosaur, but it sure was great.

  
  
  



	2. Slope

_ Shit. _

Octane hadn’t thought this through at all. He hadn’t considered what he was going to do once he got Trypticon, and he had told Trypticon he knew a place where he could help him. He did not, he only knew a few places on earth and a place where he could help a probably 900 ft tall robot dinosaur was not one of them. He tried as hard as he could to think of where he could  _ possibly _ find a place, if he knew any places… But nothing he could think of could work, the autobots or Galvatron would definitely find out, and then Metroplex would probably show up and defeat Trypticon again. He needed someplace secure, someplace nobody would be able to find them easily. As he pondered, Trypticon trudged through the water, the water just above his legs. Octane sighed, he couldn’t think of anywhere. Earth was much too small for a good hiding place for a citybot. There had to be  _ some  _ place… And it had to be a place he could get energon for Trypticon, not just a desert in the middle of nowhere. Even if they went to a desert, humans would definitely detect them and notify the autobots.  _ Stupid autobots, they always have to intervene. _ He didn’t hate them all that much, but it was getting increasingly annoying getting stopped by the autobots, he could probably go for a fly in the canyon and get shot down by them, he knew they were enemies, but couldn’t they give it a break? He’d watch autobots stroll by plenty of times, and hadn’t made any moves to attack them. Although, Galvatron would probably exile him if he knew that. He got back to thinking of a place neither the autobots, humans nor decepticons would look. He was still drawing a blank. 

Wait.

What if they made someplace big enough for Trypticon to walk in? What if Trypticon destroyed a portion of earth or something so that it was big enough to enter? All they needed to do was find a fuel source and then make a base, couldn’t be that hard, could it? Just needed to find some kind of gigantic cliff or mountain, but covered up enough by wilderness that people most likely wouldn’t be able to see it from above. And if he could cover it up with leaves or something, it could work! “Trypticon, I know a place.  _ But  _ I need you to clear out a large section of ground, enough for some kind of cavern you can enter. It's all I need you to do, you think you can do that for me?” Trypticon was silent for shorter than usual. “YES.” Was his response, it held no emotion, at least none that Octane could identify. Octane smiled. He could probably get Trypticon all better, and go back to the decepticons without them knowing anything. It was perfect! “Keep going, Trypticon. Shore shouldn’t be  _ too _ far. Once we get to land it shouldn’t be that hard to find what we're looking for.” 

It took a little longer to reach shore then Octane would’ve liked, once they got deep enough that Trypticons head was submerged Octane had to turn into plane mode and fly above the water till Trypticon surfaced, which was when they got near the mainland. Octane stood on Trypticons head. “Stay here, Trypti. I’m gonna check it out, see if I can find a good place for you to make some kind of cavern.” He hopped of Trypticons head and turned into a plane, heading on shore and flying forwards. In front of him laid a bare patch of land, not occupied by anything, He could see hills in the distance, hopefully he’d find something there that was big enough for Trypticon to dig into. Octane was buzzing with excitement. Not only had he found Trypticon, but he had a plan. And this set up would give him time to think about what he wanted his big plan to be, what he wanted to achieve after he helped Trypticon. He flew fast, making it to the hills in a few minutes. From the looks of it, the hills had little vegetation and weren’t that great of a place to dig, it probably wasn’t big enough for Trypticon to make a proper cavern out of. He kept going, he could see a mountain range in the distance, but thought it to be too out in the open and that they might be spotted at the mountains, humans loved mountains and Mountains never had any vegetation, a sudden giant hole in the middle of a mountain wouldn’t be all that inconspicuous. As he flew, he seemed to find less hills, but more trees.  _ I’d think there’d be something nearby that would suffice. _ He considered going on foot, maybe looking for some cave in the ground. But he knew he was about as likely to come across a cave big enough to fit Trypticon as he was to have a friendly conversation with Galvatron. He kept going, reaching full speed. As he sped across the land, he came across a few potential places, but none seemed big or secluded enough. He kept going, getting slightly frustrated, then he saw something in the distance, it seemed bigger than the hills, but small enough that it didn’t draw much attention. The area was covered in trees. He dove down a bit, slowing his pace and lowering himself slowly. Once he was just above the trees, he switched modes, then looked at the formation. It was like a hill, it rose up, but at a steeper rate, and then practically dropped off on the other side, although it sloped downwards downwards slightly on that side so it wasn’t completely flat. It towered over him, although not  _ quite  _ as tall as Trypticon, it would still make a good base and all Trypticon had to do was dig into the ground a bit as well. He continued to look at the slope, trees riddled it and the surrounding area, it stopped most light from getting in, he could only assume a big hole would be hard to see from above. He studied the slope for a little longer. well,  _ that's a good name, The Slope, I think I’ll call it that. _ He walked around the slope, looking at all the sides, the side he had first looked at seemed the best for a base entrance. He turned into plane mode and flew out of the forest into the air, he headed back towards the ocean where Trypticon was waiting. “Hey, Trypticon! I found a good spot! Follow me!” He flew back towards The Slope before Trypticon could respond, and flew at a much smaller pace so Trypticon could follow easily.

They arrived at the slope. “Okay, Trypticon. It’s a little smaller than you so I need you to dig into the ground as well.” He said as he stood next to the citybot. The citybot grunted in response, and started digging. Octane walked up to the of The Slope and sat, _this’ll take awhile…_ He tried to think of something to do, _I should head back soon, I should’ve done this earlier since it's getting dark._ He looked up at the sky, which was hard to see through the leaves of the tree. It was still blue, but he could tell by the looks of it it had gone down a few shades. He wondered how he even managed to get the citybot on his side, _I wouldn’t follow a tiny purple thing if it offered to help me._ But then again, maybe the big dinosaur thought differently, maybe he liked smaller creatures? He was huge, so it was pretty much all that surrounded him. Little things. Maybe he’d make Trypticon something that was his size, like a monitor or a hot tub of some sort. Or maybe even a chair. He was starting to think about helping Trypticon dig a bit if he could when he got a transmission, he answered, not thinking of who it could be. “OCTANE! Where are you? You’ve been on patrol nearly the whole day! If you don’t give me a response in _thirty seconds_ I’m going to make you pay for it!” Octane shuddered. _It's Galvatron,_ _I need to come up with a response quickly._ “I, uh, got stuck in a hole earlier and it took me a while to get myself out, I’m on my way back right now.” he said. “YOU BETTER BE! You’ve been _slacking,_ if you’re gone for more than you’re supposed to be while on patrol, you know what _happens_ **.”** The transmission ended and Octane sighed, he wanted to stick around to see Trypticon finish digging so he could make sure it was safe, but he wasn’t too keen at meeting Galvatrons wrath. He ran back over to where Trypticon was digging, and saw that Trypticon had already been making a lot of progress. “TRYPTICON! I have to go for now, I’m sorry I can’t help you today but I _promise_ I’ll help you out tomorrow. I’ll get you lots of energon and anything else you want. Just make sure to stay low and avoid any vehicles or odd noises.” Trypticon stopped digging and turned to look at him. “LITTLE PURPLE HAVE TO LEAVE? WHY?” Trypticon asked. “Galvatron wants me back, he thinks I slack off too much.” Trypticon seemed unhappy hearing Galvatrons name. “TRYPTICON DOESN’T LIKE ANGRY PURPLE ONE.” Octane smiled. “Me either, but I don’t wanna make him angry, so I best be going now.” He turned into plane mode. “Goodbye, Trypticon. See you tomorrow.” He started lifting into the air. “BYE.” Trypticon said, seeming unhappy that Octane was leaving. He wasn’t sure whether Trypticon was unhappy he was leaving because he wanted to get better sooner or because he liked his company, he assumed it was the former. Trypticon went back to digging. Octane flew off, back in the direction of a base the decepticons had temporarily set not too far from the old sea base they once had.

It took awhile to get back, by the time he got there it was completely dark out. He turned back to plane mode once he neared the entrance, and entered the base. He went towards his quarters, he half expected Galvatron to jump out of the shadows or something and start yelling at him, he wouldn't have been surprised if he did. But nobody was around, the base was only temporary and not many of the decepticons were stationed here, but Galvatron was here because, he could only assume, Trypticon. He made it to his quarters with no kind of interruption and headed to his recharge chamber. He opened the glass and climbed in, then laid down in it and went into stasis.


	3. Rain

When Octane came back online, dim light filled the room from what he could see in the recharge chamber. The base the decepticons were using was an old human base that had been abandoned. They had fortified it and so far nobody knew they were here. He pushed lightly on the glass sealing the chamber and it opened. He climbed out of it and stood in his quarters for a moment, remembering Trypticon and how he had promised to get him energon. _How am I supposed to manage that? Let alone get out today. Doubt Galvatron will let me go on patrol alone for a while._ He sighed and walked out of his quarters, heading towards the entrance to the base. He saw a few cons here and there, but not a lot Galvatron hadn’t taken many cons with him to the base, and many of the ones who had come were probably on patrol or doing some other duty like fortifying the base some more. He exited the base and looked up at the sky, the sky was cloudy and it looked like it was going to rain. He wanted desperately to go for a fly, he always liked the rain and it was a lot more peaceful because the other decepticons and the autobots didn’t like the rain all that much, he assumed it was because it reminded them of the acid rain back on Cybertron a little too much. Which meant he could get some alone time without running into either of them. But he didn’t want to leave without Galvatrons permission, not because he actually cared what Galvatron thought but Galvatron would probably accuse him of something dumb. “Octane.” He heard a voice said, he almost jumped at the sudden voice. Octane turned around to face whoever had said his name, it was one of the conehead seekers he hadn’t bothered to remember the name of. “I’ve been told I’m supposed to go on patrol with you, come on.” The seeker turned into a jet and then lifted into the air, Octane followed suit. They started flying in the direction of the city, keeping close to the clouds. _Maybe I can lose this conehead somehow without drawing suspicion to myself._ “Hey, name. Hope you don’t mind if I fly around a bit on my own? Patrol is boring, and besides! Nothing ever happens, just call me back if you get shot or something.” He flew off quickly, not bothering to wait for a response. He flew for a while, mostly flying above the clouds so he wouldn’t get spotted by anything, he flew under them every few minutes to make sure he was heading in the right direction. _I should get some energon first._ He was hoping there were some fuel sources somewhere around The Slope. He hoped he could find something that wouldn’t alert the autobots to his presence, maybe like some old factory or something that might still have some energy.

Once he got somewhat close to The Slope, he dove under the clouds. There was nothing around The Slope but wilderness so he veered to the right, heading in the direction he hoped he’d find something in. Just then, it started to rain. The rain came down as more of a sprinkle then a steady flow, but he assumed it would start pouring soon. I need to find some energy source fast, don’t wanna be caught in a storm. He flew downwards until he was about 20 ft above the trees, he sped along, hoping to find something that had energy soon. A line of big hills was coming up, Octane flew upwards to avoid hitting them, as he did he saw a red blinking light in the distance. At this point, it had grown foggy although it was still only sprinkling. He flew faster, speeding towards the red light as fast as he could. He got there quickly, as the tower wasn’t very far away. He slowed down and changed into robot mode as soon as he reached the hill the tower was on. He looked up at it, it was a very tall tower. He couldn’t tell if he could extract energon from it or not, but it was worth a shot. He climbed to the top and saw a box connected to the tower, he produced an energon cube and placed it next to the box. He could see that it was absorbing the tower's energy, but it was slow and only filled the cube up a bit. He sighed. _It’ll take me awhile to find anything that’ll actually fill a cube._ He left the cube there and hopped off the tower, turning into his plane mode and flying off again. If a tower was nearby, some sort of settlement must be nearby too. He flew around a while, trying to find some kind of structure that wasn’t a tower. He stumbled upon what was probably a small town, there were only around 30 houses, and a road that led to some kind of large building in the distance. He flew over to the building and saw it was a factory. He couldn’t decide whether to go by this carefully or just break in, from what he could see there weren’t any humans around. He decided to try to be as sneaky as possible, so he flew to the back of the factory and changed to robot mode, hiding behind the building in case any humans were active near the houses and decided to look over there. Deciding going for the doors was too much of a risk, he decided breaking the wall was way less risky. He could tell no humans were there currently because there weren’t any cars in front when he had flown in. After he made the hole in the wall, he entered as silently as he could. He checked out a few rooms before coming across a room with some kind of metal pumps in it along with a panel with buttons and levers on it, he assumed he could probably get some energon from it, if he figured out how to turn it on. He pulled a few levers here and there, pressed a few buttons but nothing happened. He slammed his fist against the thingy that had buttons on it, and the power turned on. He made about 6 energon cubes and placed them one at a time by the machine, once a cube was full he set it aside and placed the next one. As the fifth cube got full, he heard a voice. “Hello?” It was distant, must’ve been somewhere down the hall, no doubt a human. _Shit, what do I do?_ He panicked, looking around frantically, he grabbed the full energon cubes and dove behind the machine, scrambling to get out of view. It was quite for a few moments. He heard footsteps. “Helloo?” The voice said again, it was close now, must be in the room. He heard the footsteps draw closer to the machine, and heard the human kick something. “Weird.” The human said. Whatever it kicked sounded like a ting when it was kicked. It must’ve kicked the empty cube.

It felt like hours before the footsteps finally receded. He came out of hiding and thought it best to leave with what he had before the human came back or more people showed up. He went back through the hole earlier and changed into plane mode, the energon cubes sat in his cabin. It had started to rain harder, but it wasn’t bad enough that he couldn’t fly in it. He headed towards The Slope, hoping he’d gotten enough energon cubes for the titan. He arrived at The Slope, he had come in from the east so he was heading in from behind it. He descended until he was just above the ground directly behind The Slope and changed into robot mode, then he walked around The Slope to the entrance. There was now a massive, den entrance-like hole in the side of The Slope, he couldn’t see Trypticon, but he walked up to the edge of the entrance and glanced into the cavern. Trypticon had dug underground more than Octane had expected him to, he slid down into it. He looked up at the entrance and would say it was probably fifty feet above him. The inside of the cavern was huge and led somewhat deeper underground. He couldn’t estimate exactly how big it was, but it was big enough for Trypticon to lay down and still have room. “Trypticon?” He called. The cavern was dark, and Octane could barely see the walls. The ground rumbled, and Octane saw a big dinosaur poke out of the dirt. “PURPLE!” Octane winced, Trypticon shouting this close to Octane was not good for his audio sensors. Octane presented the cubes to Trypticon. “All I could manage without risking much.” Trypticon frowned. “TRYPTICON NEED MORE ENERGON CUBES.” Octane sighed and tossed the energon cubes he had already gotten to Trypticon. “It’s hard to get more without being caught. If I go big, the autobots will find out. And I only got this because I got lucky. I guess I can try to get more later, how much do you need?” Trypticon ate the cubes Octane had tossed to him. Octane sat down in the dirt. “TRYPTICON NEEDS AT LEAST THIRTY CUBES.”

Octane was surprised, he knew Trypticon would need a bunch of energon cubes, but that much? “I don’t know how I’ll come across as much. I’ll try. I should be going now before I get in trouble.” He stood up and turned around, about to climb up to the entrance when he saw it was pouring rain, way too bad from the looks of it for Octane to go back to the base. “Crap! How am I supposed to get back?” He sat back down. “Well, change of plans. I’m gonna be staying here till it stops raining or rains less.” He said unhappily. “I might just be able to get out of trouble with saying I got stuck in the storm, but I doubt it.” Trypticon had stood up at this point. “PURPLE IS UNHAPPY, TRYPTICON DOESN’T WANT UNHAPPY PURPLE.” Trypticon walked up to Octane, then sat as best a giant robot dinosaur could next to him. “TELL TRYPTICON A STORY.” Octane looked up at Trypticon, Trypticon was looking back down at him with anticipation. “What?” Was all he managed to say, he wasn’t expecting the dinosaur to ask him something like that in the slightest. “TRYPTICON WANT STORY.” Trypticon lowered his head. “TRYPTICON LIKES STORIES.” Seeing as Trypticon had been concerned about Octane being unhappy a second ago, he wondered if Trypticon thought telling a story would make them both happy. “Ok, I guess.” He turned his head to look out of the mouth of the cavern, the sky was starting to darken as the rain poured on, lightning lit up the sky and thunder boomed. He tried to think of something Trypticon might like, but he wasn’t sure what kind of story to tell. _A horror story? A legend of some sorts?_ Then he thought of something. “You don’t know that much about the decepticons, right?” He looked back up at Trypticon. Trypticon shook his head. “So how would you like to hear something about Megatron?” Trypticon seemed to like the idea. “Before the war, before the decepticons, Megatron was a gladiator. Before that he had been a miner, and he had become a gladiator to show that he was more than just a miner, but many disagreed. They didn’t like the fact that cybertronians should be able to do what they want, they thought that cybertronians should stick to whatever position they had, and thought of those with so-called lesser duties inferior to them. Megatron fought these ideals, and started the decepticons to combat this. War broke out, and it lasted a long time. I’d say it's still going on, but that's debatable seeing as the autobots have Cybertron now. Anyway, during the war on Cybertron, we failed to notice that our energy sources were running out. When we finally did notice, the autobots rushed to look for more energy using the Ark. Megatron and some of the other decepticons went after them seeing this as an advantage to destroy them. After that, we didn’t get anything from either of them for four million years. Shockwave kept the planet mostly in check all that time, all the autobots had left on the Ark, so it was just Shockwave and some cons, including me. Then, we got a transmission from Megatron and it turned out he and the rest of the cons and bots were still alive. We stayed on Cybertron, and then Unicron showed up and almost ate Cybertron, and then the decepticons ruled Cybertron for a bit, and then we got kicked off and sent to Chaar, and now we’re here.” He thought it’d take too long to describe the last bits, and he didn’t really feel like telling a really long story. He looked up at Trypticon. Trypticon was smiling wide, “TRYPTICON LIKE PURPLES STORY!” He moved his head down while saying so. Octane smiled. “Yeah, it was pretty good. Well now you know more about Megatron and the decepticons, and what all happened.” He stood up, it was still raining. The trees were shroud in darkness, rain dripping off the leaves at a quick pace. He figured in a few minutes he’d barely be able to make the trees out. He started to feel uneasy, _I’m definitely getting in a lot of trouble for being out this late… Should I take a risk and fly in this weather? Even if I do get struck I’ll probably be fine.. But what if I crash? He walked up to the mound of dirt leading to the outside and walked up it. If I fly low, crashing will be less of any issue.. And I’ll get back without getting in much trouble._ Having made up his mind, he reached the trees just beyond the cavern and turned into jet mode, flying up into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been 10 days since my last update, I've been busy. Expect another update soon.  
> Also Octane is a dumbass


	4. BREAK

I'm going on a break from this for now, as I am busy working on https://octanethescrewup.tumblr.com/


End file.
